Songfic: Gollum's Song
by Eponine-1815
Summary: rated for violence. This is a song fic from the song "Gollum's Song" from LOTR. Please R & R!


This song is from the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. It is titled "Gollum's Song" and was performed by Emiliana Torrini.

**This is my first attempt at a songfic, but I just love this song....so I really wanted to do a songfic about it. Please review!**

* * *

"I'm sorry...it jist ain't woikin out fer me anymore. I told ya in the beginning Grace...I don't like ta settle down with a goil fer too long." Spot tried not to look into her eyes as he broke her heart. He hated to do it...but he had to. She wouldn't understand. No one understood. He would lose his reputation forever. He couldn't lose his reputation....what would become of Brooklyn?

_Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't say I didn't try_

"It ain't you....it's me. Besides...you don't need ta be stuck with someone like me. You want someone ta treat ya like a lady." Spot reached out to touch her cheek tenderly. "Gracie..."She pulled away angrily, glaring at him through her tears.

"Don't call me that." She hissed at him. "You can't call me that anymore. How could you do this to me? I trusted you...I loved you Spot Conlon. You said we'd be together forever." Spot walked off, leaving Grace by herself. He didn't know what else to do.

Grace buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "He lied to me....it was all lies..." She rocked back and forth...crying while cursing the infamous Spot Conlon.

_  
These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt, the blame!  
And we will weep to be so alone  
We are lost  
We can never go home_

"I tried to tell you what a jerk he is" Grace's friend offered no sympathy. Just shrugged her shoulders and offered a sharp 'I told ya so' attitude. "Everyone knows that he jist cares about which goil he'll get next."

_  
So in the end  
I'll be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me_

Grace wandered the streets, hoping for a friendly face to comfort her in her time of need. But no one came to her rescue....no one offered her their hand. No one appeared.  
  
_Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try_

Grace continued walking until she reached the Brooklyn Bridge. This was where she had first met Spot. She smiled at the memory. He looked so confident carrying around that tacky cane...his attitude and strength attracted her to him instantly. Grace never knew why he picked her...she never considered herself pretty enough to be the famous Spot Conlon's goil. But he did....he chose her. And in this exact spot they shared their first kiss. She touched her lips softly at the memory. They had shared so many secrets...their wants...their dreams. It had been perfect. The weather had changed though.....Spring had long since disappeared, leaving behind a harsh and cruel winter. The water was rough under the bridge. Grace stood next to the railing, looking down at the water.

Spot saw Grace approaching from the other side of the bridge. He watched her stop at their special place, smiling a moment at past memories. She wiped her tears from her eyes and stepped closer to the railing. All too late Spot realized what she intended to do. He ran towards her on the bridge...

"Gracie! No!" He cried out desperately. But he was too late.

_These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!_

Spot watched as Grace jumped from the bridge, leaving behind all of her pain and suffering. He was moments from jumping in after her, but two of his boys came out of nowhere to stop him. They couldn't lose their leader. _  
_

Spot cried openly at Grace's funeral. A few of the newsies that knew her arranged for a small service on the bridge, at the exact place where she had leapt to her death. Afterwards, Spot fell into a deep silence, mourning the loss of his love. Because that's what she was....she had been his love...and he had foolishly let her go. He had let his pride get the better of him....leaving him alone...and very, very cold. _  
  
And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost  
You can never go home  
You are lost  
You can never go home_


End file.
